Beyond: A Better Life
by LeisaTheGreat
Summary: ON HIATUS! Jodie finally has everything she's ever wanted: a normal life, a boyfriend, even some friends! That is, save the ghostly presence that still lingers beside her, night and day. Aiden seems more than reluctant to admit their days dealing with the Infraworld are over. Jodie doesn't believe him, until she meets a girl who is also being stalked by a ghostly presence.
1. All I've Ever Wanted

_**Chapter One**_

_**A/N: For my Naruto-followers: The sequel to 'Initiation' (Now named Recognition) will be published after this one. Sorry, I guess you'll have to wait. XD Also, this will probably be a pretty long fanfic so...yay! :D**_

The sound of domestic life fills our apartment flat. Pots and pans clinking, along with the hiss of cooking oil from the kitchen, a football game playing in the living room, and from somewhere down below, I can hear Ryan chatting with our new neighbors. I smile, contently, as I flip the steak that is frying on the oven.

It's finally happened, I decide. I finally have a normal life. A happy life. I don't have to worry about the CIA or condensers anymore. I don't need to think about the Infraworld or all the things I've been through these past few months. Although I do find my thoughts often drifting in that direction, I always push them away. I don't want to remember anymore.

All I want-all I've ever wanted-is what I have right now. A family that loves me. A nice, simple, normal life. And it's perfect. Exactly what I've always dreamed it would be...

That's when I hear our front door open.

"Hey, Jodie?" Ryan calls from the entry way.

"Yeah?" I set down my spatula and glance around the corner to where he's only half inside the door.

"You mind if I have Chris and Lacy over for dinner?" He asks. "They've been dying to see what the re-modelers did last week."

"Sure, we haven't been able to talk to them enough lately." I say as I quickly go back and lower the temperature of the stove. "Tell them dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Okay."

I jump, startled at how close his voice suddenly is. "Ryan!" I bark, playfully shoving him away. "Don't do that! You scared me."

He chuckles. "Sorry, Jodes." He leans down and places a kiss on my forehead, simultaneously reaching for a rag that is hanging on a hook by the window. Then, wiping the dirt from his hands, he tosses it into the laundry basket.

"You're filthy." I grumble, eyeing the stains on his white tee-shirt. "What have you and Chris been up to?"

Ryan shrugs. "I told you we were going to fix his car."

"Yeah..." I roll my eyes and turn back to the oven. "I highly recommend you get a shower before they get here."

He snickers. "Yeah, yeah."

I giggle when wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses the base of my jaw. Shrugging away from him, I turn a glittering eye to him and smirk. "Now, Mr. Clayton, are you flirting with me?"

He arcs an eyebrow and smiles. "I have the right to, don't I? You're my girlfriend, after all."

"I-" But my words are stopped short. Ryan and I both flinch as the cupboard doors fly open, slamming against one another and making a huge noise. In the forefront of my mind, I hear a familiar sound. Like a voice echoing hundreds of times. The voice growls at me, sounding angry. I pull away from Ryan and glare up at the empty air around me. "Geez, Aiden!" I grumble. "Was that really necessary?"

Aiden hisses, furiously. His words are unintelligible, as always, but I know what he means.

"Look, you'd might as well give up. I thought we were over this. Ryan and I are together and it's going to stay that way. So just-" But once again, I'm interrupted as the glass door of the microwave cracks and the lights overhead flicker. "Aiden!" I shout. "Knock it off!"

"Aiden," Ryan's voice is calmer than mine when he says, "I understand that you don't like me because of what I did to you and Jodie in the past...but that was before! I'm sorry. I am. But you've gotta understand that Jodie and I...have feelings for each other. We want to try to have a life together so I'd appreciate it if you could give me a chance as well..."

Surprisingly, my ghostly brother does not cause any chaos while Ryan is speaking. It gives me hope that maybe Aiden is really listening...that is, until I hear a massive thump in the other room. When I look around the corner, I find one of the paintings that was mounted on the wall. It's now on the floor with a large gash through the center.

I sigh and pick it up, closely inspecting the ruined portrait of a rose. "Come on, Aiden. Don't be childish." I sigh, wearily.

He doesn't answer.

"Okay," Ryan mumbles as he gently touches my shoulder. "I'm gonna head down and let Chris and Lacy know about dinner..." He leans down, his mouth close to my ear, and whispers, "Maybe you should try to work it out with Aiden while I'm gone."

I nod as he pulls away. "Yeah."

* * *

I'm in our bedroom, pacing back and forth with a furious scowl on my face. "Why are you doing this Aiden?" I demand. Once more, I kick the door which he has barricaded from other side. How he managed to do it so fast, I have no idea. I've only been in here for a few seconds. "Don't you want me to be happy?!"

I don't expect him to answer, so when I see the post-it note suddenly slide off the dresser, I'm not entirely sure what to think.

_You don't need him to be happy_. It says.

I shiver, crumple the note into a ball, and shove it into the waste can. "That's creepy, Aiden. Now let me out of here before the food catches on fire and the apartment burns down!"

His ghostly voice whispers through the room around me, telling me no.

"You're being ridiculous!" I growl.

A pillow levitates off the bed and flies across the room, hitting the mirror and knocking it off the wall.

"Aiden, please!" I cry out. "What is it that you have against Ryan anyway?! I've forgiven him so why can't you?!"

He doesn't answer me.

"Aiden?" I ask, gentler this time. "If you tell me what's bothering you, maybe we can figure it out. Throwing temper tantrums and keeping quiet won't help anybody."

A long, silent moment passes. And then another sticky note is pulled from the stack on the table. This one, however, does not simply fall onto the floor. It is hand-delivered to me.

_What about the others?_

"Others?" I ask, not sure what he means.

_Jay, Cole, Zoey._

I frown, a pang going through me. "That's not fair, Aiden." I tell him. "You know I can't talk to Cole. His life is just starting to go back to normal...so is mine. And...Jay has his brother and his ranch. And...yeah, I admit that we sort of hit it off but...he's just not Ryan. I just...want to forget everything that happened before."

_Zoey?_

I groan and storm away from where I can feel his presence lingering. "What about Zoey? She has her mother! And Stan and Walter...! "Why are you even bringing this up? What does this have to do with Ryan?!"

Suddenly, a small chair that sits below our dresser is yanked in front of me, stopping my mad pacing. I glance sideways at the mirror that has fogged up from Aiden's closeness. His message is written in the condensation.

_Stop lying to yourself, Jodie. We can never have a normal life._


	2. Greatest Fear

_**Chapter Two**_

Quiet swears filter under my breath as I try, desperately, to save the dinner from burning. Shoving an oven mitt onto my hand, I grab the steaming plate of steaks and set them on the counter. They hiss and pop as little spurts of oil jump into the air above them like tiny fireworks. I sigh in relief and turn the oven off, sliding open a window to get some fresh air inside the hot kitchen.

"Better set the table before Chris and Lacy get here..." I mumble to myself. Straightening back up, from where I had leaned on the counter to calm my burning nerves, I turn around to get some plates from the cabinets...but stop in my tracks.

A stack of dinner plates is floating in front of me. Aiden's voice rings in my head; he knows I'm furious with him. Now he's probably trying to make it up to me. With a disgruntled huff, I decide I don't care.

"Nice try, Aiden." I growl as I yank the plates out of his invisible hands. "But it's gonna take a lot more than that to get me to forgive you for locking me in the bedroom and being rude to Ryan _again_!"

He goes quiet.

I set the table, angrily (if that's possible), wearing a scowl the entire time. A few times, Aiden tries to help me. He hands me silver ware and even pulls out a stool for me when I need to reach the top cabinet for napkins. But I don't acknowledge him. I'm too mad to see the kindness in his actions, too proud to admit that I don't _really_ want him to go away, like I'd have him believe. I'm just frustrated, I guess. I finally have the life I've wanted to badly and Aiden, my own brother, won't let me enjoy it! He insists that our days of running and action aren't over yet, that Ryan isn't the right guy for me. He even locked me in the bedroom so the dinner would burn and ruin our evening! It was only when I managed to overpower his will with mine and, temporarily, take over his powers, that I was able to free myself.

I hate the tension that exists between us lately. But I can't seem to make it go away. Everything we do conflicts with each other...

I guess this is what it's like to have a sibling...

* * *

"Oh Jodie!" Lacy gasps when she takes her first steps into our apartment. Lacy Cunningham is a tall, thin woman. Her long, wavy hair is a healthy shade of blonde and her eyes are the most stunning shade of green I've ever seen. I didn't think that color was possible before meeting her. Even though she only lives one floor down and we see each other all the time in pajamas and sweats, tonight, she's all dressed up in a blouse and skirt, complete with black pumps. "Your apartment is beautiful! Those re-modelers did an excellent job!"

"Thank you." I say, smiling rather timidly.

"They sure did!" Chris, Lacy's husband, adds on. Since moving here, Chris has been Ryan's right-hand-man. The two of them spend a lot of time together, usually spent working on Chris's antique car collection. He wants to get them all running some day. "But, like you said Ryan, it was Jodie's artistic eye that told them what to do!"

I blush but grin, sarcastically. "Artistic eye? What, are you trying to bribe an extra serving of food out of me or somethin', Chris? Cause you know, you're serving yourself."

He erupts in laughter and the rest of us soon join in. "And this is why we like you like you two." Chris chuckles. "It's a nice change of pace hanging out with you two smart-alecks. Everyone else around here are such snobs!"

Ryan laughs, heartily. "Now that's something to drink to!"

Chris nods, eagerly. "I got a bottle of Pinot Grigio downstairs. I'll go get it."

"Don't take too long." Ryan jokes as his friend walks out the door.

Lacy takes a seat on the couch and gazes, dreamily through our newly refurbished living room. Her eyes focus in on one spot. "Hmm, seems like that spot there seems a little empty." She comments.

"Um..." My eyes narrow in the direction of where I know Aiden is watching. "Yeah, there used to be a painting of rose there..." I mutter. "It got a little...damaged."

"Oh well." Lacy shrugs. "The room looks absolutely ravishing even without it!"

"Thanks."

Suddenly, I feel Ryan's hand touching my arm. He leans in and whispers, "How'd it go with Aiden, by the way?"

"Um...we talked about it..." I admit. "It didn't go very well."

He frowns. "What happened?"

"We'll talk later." I say, noticing Chris as he strolls back inside.

"Who wants a drink?"

* * *

"Mm-mm!" Chris leans back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. "That was excellent, Jodie!"

I smile and take a sip from my wine. "Thanks," I murmur into the glass.

Ryan reaches out and takes my hand under the table, causing me to nearly start giggling. Or...maybe that's the wine. It's hard to tell.

"Oh gosh!" Lacy's eyes widen when she looks at the digital clock on the wall. "Is it really that late already?"

"Shoot." Chris sighs, wearily. "Well we hate to eat and run but it's getting late and we've got work early tomorrow morning."

"That's alright." Ryan assures them. "It was fun."

"It sure was. We really need to do this more often." Chris agrees.

"But next time, I get to cook for you two." Lacy says. She shoots me a sheepish smile when she says, "Of course, this will be a hard act to follow."

I smile. "You're a much better cook than me, Lacy."

"Pshaw." The other couple stands. "See you later, you two."

"See you."

With that, our friends head downstairs to their own apartment. I stand up and stretch, feeling full and content from the big meal. And also slightly bubbly from the wine... I lean down and pick up my plate but Ryan stops me.

"I'll handle the dishes tonight. Why don't you go find a movie to watch?"

I smile. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm..." He taps his chin, thoughtfully. "How about a horror movie?"

I nod, eagerly. "Sounds good to me!"

Turning away from him, I start toward the living room to find a decent film to watch. _Aiden was actually quiet through the whole dinner. _I realize. _Maybe he's learned his lesson..._ Lifting my chin, I gaze around the empty room. "Aiden?" I ask.

His voice echos through my head.

I really am sick of feeling tense whenever I want to talk to him. He's my brother after all and I love him. I don't want to be fighting all the time. "What about you? Up for a good horror movie?"

* * *

We end up choosing some B-movie flick called The Haunting of Jennifer Reese. The description said something about a teenage girl being haunted by the ghost of some relative... I was immediately struck by it and curious to see how they would portray a story so similar to my own.

Once Ryan finishes up in the kitchen, he joins me on the couch, wrapping an arm loosely around my shoulder. "What're we watching?" He asks, his eyes scanning the opening credits that flash across the screen, mingled with ominous music.

"The Haunting of Jennifer Reese." I say, earning a questioning glance from him. I shrug. "I'm curious."

He chuckles and leans back into the sofa, gaze hanging lazily on the TV as the first scene opens. It shows a girl, probably sixteen or seventeen, walking through the cemetery. She's wearing a black pea-coat and her brown hair is in a braid down her back. In the background, some strange haunting tune is being played.

The main character steps over a low chain link fence and continues through a winding, twisted path through tall grass and mud puddles. Eventually, she comes to a plot of land sounded by another fence. Pulling open the small gate, she steps inside.

She looks sad as she studies the grave before her. With a deep sigh, she says, "I miss you so much...Aiden." At that last word, the girl freezes on the screen. A big pause icon covers her face.

"Well that's uh...quite the coincidence." Ryan mumbles. "Right, Jodes?" His voice sounds just as disturbed as I feel. The ghost's name is Aiden? Out of all the names in the world that they could've picked...they picked Aiden?

"Um, yeah." I nod, slowly. "Just a coincidence..." _Aiden? _I ask, silently.

He responds quickly, as if knowing how eager I am to make sure he's still there. It's not that I'm afraid he's going to leave me again...I know he never would. It's just...I guess that's my greatest fear nowadays: losing the ones I care about. I don't know what I would do if Aiden was ever taken from me again. I don't think even Ryan would be enough to fill that massive hole in my heart...


	3. Brother's Grave

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! So those past couple of chapters have been basically set-up for what's to come next. The beginning part of this one is as well but the plot will really start to take off now. (Even though it is a shorter chapter than the others). So buckle up and enjoy the ride!**_

Silver light leaks through the white curtains which hang over our bedroom windows. With a deep yawn, I roll over and reach out with a blind hand, my eyes still closed. My fingers curl out, wanting to be closer to Ryan. I end up grabbing empty air.

"Hnn?" Cracking open a tired eye, I find myself alone in the bed. Ryan's half is neatly made up. There's a bright yellow sticky note laying on the pillow.

_Jodie,_

_Sorry I wasn't able to say 'bye' this morning. The boss called me in earlier than usual. I'll see you when I get home tonight._

_-Ryan_

In the back of my mind, I feel Aiden stirring as if he's just woken up. Over the years, I've determined that he doesn't actually sleep but whenever I'm unconscious or sleeping, he gets weaker to the point of a near-sleep stage. So, in a way, he has also just awoken as well.

"Morning, Aiden." I say, stretching my arms above my head.

His ghostly voice whispers in my ears. Without me asking him to, he flicks on the bedside lamp and, a moment later, the hall light turns on as well. I smile at his eagerness to start the day and climb out of bed. I'm not entirely sure where he is at the moment so I raise my voice a little when I say, "If you're wondering, Ryan went to work early today. Looks like it's just you and me this morning." Although he doesn't say anything, I know that Aiden must be pretty happy to have me to himself for once. He hasn't ever since Ryan and I moved in together and, needless to say, the transition hasn't been easy on him. He's still pretty much a jealous mess...

I make my way into the kitchen and plop down in a chair, yawning again as I rest my head in my hands. A second later, I feel something land on the table and look up. A bowl and a box of cereal are sitting in front of me.

I arc an eyebrow, suspiciously. "Thanks, Aiden..." Grabbing the cereal, I pour some into the bowl and then stand to retrieve some milk from the fridge...but am stopped when the refrigerator suddenly opens on its own and the gallon of milk floats into my hands. "Okay." I set the milk down and fold my arms. "What's up with you today?" I demand. "Did you break something?"

But before he gets the chance to respond, the doorbell rings. Frowning, I jog across the living room to the front door and open it just an inch. Outside, a man wearing a casual, white tee-shirt and tan dress pants is smiling at me.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Good morning, Miss. Would you happen to be Jodie Holmes?"

I hesitate, not sure of how to respond since I don't know who this guy is. He might work for the CIA... "Um," I hate to say this because it's the oldest and cheapest trick in the book but- "Could be. Who's asking?"

He chuckles and reaches behind himself.

I immediately tense and feel Aiden do the same.

He produces an envelope, which has been folded in half, from his back pocket. "This got delivered to my apartment by accident. It's addressed to you."

_To me? That's strange, all of our usual mail is addressed to Ryan... _"Um, thanks." I say and take it from him. "I guess it got put in the wrong slot or something..."

He nods. "Good day."

"Um, bye." I close the door behind me, not fighting the odd smirk that crosses my face. "What a weirdo." I comment with a chuckle. _Coming from the girl who lives with ghost..._ I shake my head and turn my attention to the envelope. It looks like a letter. My eyes widen when I see who it was sent from. "Cole sent this?" I gasp.

* * *

_Dear Princess,_

_God, it's been a long time since we last talked. I can't tell you how much I miss having you around. I heard what happened after you shut down the Condenser. I'm so sorry about Aiden, I know you must miss him a lot._

_Anyway, that isn't exactly why I've written you. Truth is, I feel just awful about giving you away when you went after your mother. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for putting you in danger like that. But I'd like to try and make it up to you. After I got checked out of the hospital, I wasn't able to work for a few weeks so I had plenty of time to do some...researching._

_I was able to find more about your father, Jodie. More specifically, where he's buried. But that's not all I found. And you may want to sit down for this next part, Princess. When I looked into the cemetery where he's buried, I found that there's...someone else buried next to him. It's a small plot. There's no name but the date is right. I think it's safe to assume that it may be Aiden who's been laid to rest there.-_

* * *

But after that last sentence, I can't read anymore. My heart is beating so fast I think I might even pass out. _He found Aiden's grave? _All of a sudden, my eyes are scanning the rest of the short letter for any indication as to where this cemetery is. Surely enough, a few lines later, there's an address and even plot number listed! "God, Cole, you're amazing!" I breathe. "Aiden, do you see this?!"

He doesn't respond but I'm too preoccupied to care.

I hurriedly finish reading the letter and make a mental note to write him back, to thank him and tell him that Aiden has returned. He deserves to know after all he's done for me. I also want to make it clear to him that I was never mad at him for turning me over. If he hadn't...my life would be so different now.

"Hey, Aiden." I mutter, setting the piece of paper down on the table. "Are you up for a visit to the cemetery?"


	4. The Cemetery

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A/N: I'm gradually getting more and more excited for this fanfic! Please let me know what you think! I love getting reviews :D**_

Outside, the air is bitter cold. Snowflakes float down from the pale, grey sky and settle on the sidewalk. The street is gleaming with melted ice which fell while I slept. Right now, I'm all bundled up in a black sweater, a red scarf around my throat and woolen cap on my head. I shiver violently as I thumb a cab.

The first three zip past without hesitation, but the fourth takes pity on me and rolls to a stop. The driver rolls down his window and I can feel an inviting warmth gush out from the taxi's heated interior. "Where you headed?" He asks me.

"Blackburn Cemetery." I tell him.

He nods to the backseat.

I pop open the door and slip inside, sighing contently when by body is finally spared from the bitterness outside. Almost as soon as my door closes again, the driver swings back into the lane and turns in the direction of the cemetery. It will take about thirty minutes to get there. So for now, I relax into my seat and let my mind wander.

The first thing I notice, as usual, is where Aiden is lingering near the front of the car. I bite my lip, fighting the butterflies that swarm into my chest at the thought of seeing his grave... It's not like that will necessarily change anything... It's just...I've never really allowed myself to wonder what my life would have been like if Aiden had never died. If we'd never been taken from our mother. But now, I know I will not be able to stop myself.

Would our lives have been easier? Less lonely? I know I never would have met Ryan or Jay or Cole or...anyone I love now. But I would have had Aiden and my mother and friends and family... Our life could have been much simpler, less hectic.

Would I be who I am today? Or someone entirely different? Maybe my name never would have been Jodie. My foster parents named me, after all. And Aiden's name would have been different too. We would have grown up together, gone to school together... I purse my lips as this next thought enters my head.

Who would Aiden have become if he hadn't been stillborn?

These are the kind of demented thoughts I hope I can finally put to rest after finding his grave. I will connect to his memories and maybe, just maybe...I'll get some kind of answer.

* * *

I watch as buildings slowly grow farther apart, gradually being replaced by expanses of grassy hills and trees. The sun is able to shine more freely here, since it's no longer being blocked by skyscrapers and smog. The ground is still smothered with a thin layer of snow, however, and all the trees are barren.

In the distance, I see the peak of a silo. I didn't know there were farms around here. Especially so close to home. Then again, I never have a reason to travel in this direction. All the shops and banks I need are within a five minute walk of our apartment, all to the north instead of the south, where we're currently driving. I glance down at my watch for the hundredth time.

_We'll be there in about two minutes. _I realize with a shudder.

Aiden's voice whispers around me, so loud that I worry the driver might hear. I casually pass him a look in the rear-view mirror, only to find he's still watching the road.

_No need to worry, Aiden. _I project to him. Although it's more for my own nerves than his. _Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it._

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrive. The cemetery is a small one, surrounded by a black chain-link fence. The front entrance is lined with dead trees and tall, dried out brambles. Our taxi stops right in front and the driver turns to face me.

"Well, here we are. You want me to wait for you?" He asks. "Ain't no taxis coming down this way."

I nod. "Yeah, I'll only be a few minutes." With that, I open the door and step out onto the cracked sidewalk. My boots crunch in the thick layer of snow that has gathered there. _Come on, Aiden. Let's go._

I push open the rusty gate and step inside. At first, I see only a few headstones that manage to peek above the enormously tall grass that has overgrown the forgotten resting place. I feel bad for all the people who've been laid to rest here. My father and brother included. I wonder how Aiden feels about this...?

Taking Cole's letter from my pocket, I follow his directions to the very back corner of the cemetery. It's a very dark and unkempt area, shaded by an evergreen. There are only a few headstones here, making it easy to find the ones I'm looking for. They are also the two newest stones, being a mere twenty-five years old, compared to some of the more ancient looking ones.

_Aiden...? _

He whispers in my head, assuring me he's here.

_Stay close, okay...? This place makes me nervous._ Funny, coming from a girl who's faced down warlords, terrorists, the CIA, evil entities and even death itself. There's just something about this place...it makes me want to not be here after the sun sets.

A small, sad smile comes to my lips when I see what Cole has done for me. When he said he'd found this place, I never imagined he'd actually come here himself. The area around my father's grave has actually been clipped down, the face of the tombstone washed, and a bundle of flowers lay on the ground in front of it. They are white roses, my favorite flower.

But that's where my smile dies. I kneel down beside the grave to read what has been engraved there.

_Here Lies Jonathan Nicholes, Beloved Husband and Brother. _

Husband. I sigh and close my eyes. He never knew us. My father died before we were born. Reaching out, I run my fingers over the smooth stone. In a way, he is still a part of me. I wish I could have met him.

But...I guess now's not the time. I've got more...pressing matters to attend to. With another small breath, I turn around to where I can feel Aiden hovering behind me. An area below him is also trimmed down and a bouquet has been placed. I edge a little closer and grimace as tears spring to my eyes.

There's no name on Aiden's grave. No message. Only two dates...they are both the same. Birth and death date on the same day. A lump has come into my throat, making it hard for me to breathe without my voice shuddering. I reach down and touch the cold stone of his grave marker. A warm tear rolls down my cheek.

Why am I crying? It's not like I've lost him...he's here with me, right now. So...why do I feel like I'm missing something? Like I've lost out on something...? More tears soak my cheeks. I know I must look like a fool...

"A-Aiden...?" I whisper.

His voice rings in my ears, sounding a bit sad himself.

I reach up and wipe my eyes. "You know what to do..."

* * *

Instantly, my point of view shifts. I can see myself hunched over my brother's achingly small grave, my body glowing a vibrant shade of blue. There's a bond of purple light connecting me with Aiden.

He floats down and aims his focus on the grave where my hand is pressed. There's a thin tendril of light emanating from the grave as well. Bending it to his will, the light is focused onto my forehead...and then the connection is made.

My head snaps up and my eyes roll back. A quake goes through my body as Aiden's memories begin to fill my head.


	5. Beyond

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A/N: Everything in italics is a flashback/memory. Yes, I know they're not in order. And yeah, they might be a tad confusing. Let me know if you don't understand something, I'll do my best to clear it up! :D (HAPPY HALLOWEEN!)**_

_"Hee hee! Aiden, come on! Come play with me!" Jodie races through the house, waving a doll through the air as if it were flying. There's a purple napkin tied around it's neck to imitate a cape. She jumps and giggles, happily as we sprint through our house. "Aiden!" Jodie calls into the air. "Make Dolly fly!" _

_ Obediently, I take the Barbie from her small hand and lift it into the air. Jodie's eyes widen in amazement and she laughs, gleefully while watching her doll magically soar through the air. _

_ "Mommy!" She cries out, excitedly. "Mommy come see!"_

_ A moment later, Jodie's foster mother steps into the room. "What is it, Jod-" She freezes in the doorway, her eyes landing on the doll in my invisible hand. She can't see that it's me. instinctively, I let the doll drop._

_ "J-Jodie..." She gasps. "How did you...do that?"_

_ Jodie tilts her head. "What do you mean, Mommy? That was Aiden, not me."_

_ "Aiden...?" She asks, quietly. "Who...who's Aiden, sweetie?"_

_ "He's my friend!" Jodie says, matter-of-factly, flaunting a proud smile._

* * *

_"Good morning, Jodie." Nathan says, smiling. He pauses a moment before adding, "And Aiden. How did you sleep last night?"_

_ Jodie shrugs. "Okay..." She is still in her pajamas, clutching her stuffed animal-Bunny Gruff-close her chest. I grimace when I notice her reaching up to touch a scratch on her cheek. The scratches those monsters gave her... A heat warms the spot where my chest should be. Anger? I'm still new at recognizing these emotions. They never used to be this strong._

_ "That's good." He says. "Jodie, can I be frank with you?"_

_ She hesitates, obviously not knowing what 'frank' means. She nods anyway._

_ "My superiors don't...believe that you and Aiden can do the things we claim you can do." He admits, rather sheepishly._

_ Jodie gives him a confused look. "Why not?"_

_ "Well...it's just that most people don't believe in ghosts. Or...entities, like Aiden."_

_ She frowns, slightly._

_ "So, would you mind if I brought some of them in? I'm sure Aiden would like a chance to show off in front of someone other than Cole and me..." _

_ Jodie smiles a little at that, knowing it's true. "I don't mind."_

_ His smile broadens. "Excellent, thank you." He stands and opens the door, ushering a group of well-dressed men and women into Jodie's small room. "Jodie, this will only take a moment and then we can go get some breakfast, okay?"_

_ She brightens. "Me and Aiden want pancakes!" She exclaims. _

_ He chuckles. "Very well. But first, would you mind asking Aiden to do something for us? Show us he's here?"_

_ Jodie nods. "Aiden..." She says._

_ But she doesn't need to finish the thought. I already have some ideas of my own... Soaring through the tiny room, I stop in front of the desk and examine its contents. A drawing that Jodie made yesterday,-I don't want to ruin that-a couple of chapter books, a flashlight we used to keep in our room...and a lamp. The lamp will work... Extending my presence, I grab ahold of the glass bulb inside. And push._

_ The group nearly screams when the bulb explodes, raining pieces of glass onto the floor. Realizing that might end up being dangerous for Jodie later, I float down and grab them and drop them into the waste can._

_"incredible..." Someone whispers._

_ "Amazing." Another agrees._

_ "A real ghost."_

* * *

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_ I instantly snap out my daze at the sound Jodie's scream. Once again, she's been ripped out of bed and slammed into the wall. She crumples to the floor, gasping for the air that's been knocked out of her._

_ Fury bubbles within me and I reach out, grabbing the Entity by its ugly, shadowed face. Manipulating all the strength in my being, I tear it in half. Why?! Why do they always go for Jodie?! I can see them, but they can't see me?! Why?! I don't understand!_

_ "Aiden...!" Jodie sobs, rubbing her bloody knee. The skin's been torn, badly._

_ Only then does the door fly open. Nathan and Cole sprint inside. "Oh God!" Nathan gasps at the sight of Jodie's wound. "Cole, get a doctor."_

_ But I know that won't be necessary. Floating down, I focus on Jodie's knee and press against it. Sparks of blue fly into the air and her eyes widen a little. "Aiden? What are you..." But she trails off, watching her knee slowly heal._

_ Smirking, I back off. "And that's how it's done." I gloat, even though none of them can hear me. _

* * *

At the sound of Aiden's voice-Aiden's _real_ voice-something inside of me snaps. There's a brilliant flash of light and then...

* * *

_It's warm. It's so warm. I can hear my mother's heart beating, only inches from my tiny ear. But it's also very dark. I know that she's there-my sister-but I can't see her. That's when I hear a sound. A voice._

_ "Come on Norah! You're so close! Push!"_

_ My mother's body jerks, furiously. My sister and I are jolted. I hope she's okay._

_ "Push!" The voice screams again._

_ Again, we're shaken. _

_ "Push!"_

_ Mother's body jerks as she tries to do what the voice tells her. But suddenly- What's this? There's a...tightness around my neck. I can't move. Is my sister okay? Has something happened to her? _

_ "Push, Norah!"_

_ What is this light? Why am I cold?_

_ "Doctor!" Someone cries._

_ Where am I? Why is it so...so cold? I can't breathe. _

_ "Get a breathing machine! Now!"_

_ It's dark now...what is going on? But then-_

_ "You've got another one coming, Norah! Push!"_

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_ Oh! My sister is- But the flash of light is so intense I'm distracted. The cold is all gone. I'm warm again. Warm and happy. I see the doctor cradling my sister. I wonder what her name will be? Is she healthy? But...wait...huh?_

_ "No...please..." My mother whispers. "Please...my baby...let me see her...!" But the doctors aren't listening. "Wait! No!" She shouts. "My babies! Please! I change my mind! Let me see them!" _

_ "PLEASE LET ME SEE THEM!"_

* * *

I draw my hand away from the ground where the grave used to be. Before I even open my eyes, I know I'm not in the cemetery anymore. Or, at least, my spirit isn't. It's too warm here, too peaceful to be Earth. No, this is Beyond. I open my eyes and my suspicion is confirmed.

The sky is as blue as ever, not a cloud in sight. The field I stand in is full of bright, yellow flowers. There's a single, tall oak tree in front of me. It's leaves dance in the light breeze.

I stand and glance around, only slightly curious about why I'm here. That's when I sense his presence behind me. I'd know it anywhere.

"Aiden." I say, turning to face him.

Just like before, in Beyond, Aiden takes a human form. The way he would look if he never died. The two of us are clearly twins, identical at that. We have the same color hair, the same eyes. The only difference is that Aiden is much tanner and much, much taller than I am.

He smiles at me.

"So," I say, glancing around. "You have any idea why we're here? Is this place linked to your memories or something?" I don't really expect him to answer. He never has before... So when he parts his lips to speak, I don't know what to think.

"Jodie." He says my name, slowly. As if testing it. Even though I've only ever heard it once, his voice is achingly firmiliar. It's a much softer voice than I would have imagined from my overly protective, possessive twin brother. Deep and masculine, but soft. "Jodie." He says again, lifting his gaze to meet mine. "Can you...actually hear me?" He asks.

At a loss for words, all I can do is nod.

He grins. "Good. Because there's a lot I want to-" But his words are interrupted when I suddenly throw myself into his arms. I laugh, joyfully and bury my face in his chest.

"Aiden..." I breathe, quietly. "Thank you."

He hesitates, obviously unsure of what to do. But after a moment, he relaxes and returns the embrace. "For what?" He asks, his chest shaking with quiet laughter. "This isn't like you...getting all emotional."

I laugh and draw away from him. "Shut up." I joke, reaching up to swipe a tear from my eye. "It's just..." But I don't know how to finish the sentence.

He nods, his expression softening. "Yeah. I've been wondering the same thing."

"So...?" I ask. "What do you think?"

Aiden's face turns thoughtful. His hazel eyes turn upward to the crystal blue sky. With a small sigh, he shrugs and looks back at me. "Honestly? I think it was for the best. If I hadn't died when I did... Well, we wouldn't have had this bond we have now." His gaze hardens. "We would've been separated. At least this way, we were sort of able to grow up together."

This isn't what I expected to hear. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what those scientists said? Our mother _and_ father were 'special'. They intended on taking one of us to study. I think that would have been me." He admits.

"You? Why?"

"You never inherited their telekinesis, Jodie. That means, if I had lived, they'd have taken me. We wouldn't have ever known each other." He pauses before adding, "We've both dreamed about what it would have been like if we'd been able to lead a normal life together with our parents...but we've got to stop lying to ourselves. We could never have a normal life, Jodie. That's just not who we are."


	6. Unit 4

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A/N: I just watched 'The Conjuring' with my mom... Geez-Louise! I now have a whole new appreciation for our Aiden-the-friendly-ghost! XD Also, a short chapter but it's basically a little more set-up for chapter 7. Hope you enjoy :) Leave a review, I love to hear what you think!**_

Aiden's voice is still ringing in my ears when I finally snap awake again. The connection to his grave broken, I'm back in the real world. My hand is pressed into the damp, cool earth. There are drops of water resting on the back of my hand. It takes a moment to realize that my tears exist in this reality too, not just in Beyond. With a small, shaky sigh, I push myself to my feet.

"Come on, Aiden." I mutter. "Let's go home."

He whispers his agreeance.

* * *

_Ring...ring...ring-_

"Hello?"

"Jodie?" It's Ryan's voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask, leaning into the taxi seat.

"Are you still at home?"

"No. I uh, went out for a while...why?" I wonder.

He sighs and there's a long pause on his end. I hear other voices as well.

"Ryan?" I ask. "Are you still there?"

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry, Jodes. Uh-" He hesitates, obviously listening to someone else who's with him. "You remember Roy and James, right? Guys from the agency?"

I frown, confused. Why is Ryan asking me about them? I thought we'd agreed those days were behind us... Why is he with them? "Yeah, I remember them...Ryan, what's going on?"

"Listen, Jodie. They contacted me this morning, I'm with them now. There's...something here you might want to see."

"What?" I sit up, my brow creasing. "What are you talking about?"

"Here, I'm going to the give the phone to someone."

"Huh-wait, Ryan!"

"Hello?" The voice that replaces his is much smaller. The voice of a little girl. "Are you Jodie?"

"Um...yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Tabby. Ryan said he wanted me to talk to you about Bree."

"Um...Bree?"

"My sister." She says.

"I don't...what about Bree?"

"She died but she's still here. The doctors here won't let me go home...I'm scared. Ryan said you could help..."

I'm frozen. I don't know what to say. Is she...like me? On Tabby's end, Ryan's voice comes back.

"What do you say, Jodes? They're keeping her here and she's afraid."

"What do I say?" I hiss, keeping my voice low so the driver won't hear. "More importantly, what are you proposing?" I demand.

"Jodie...why don't you come over here?"

"Over _where_?"

"...DPA campus. Unit 4."

"Unit 4..."

"Come on, Jodes. I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to...just...please come meet her."

"What are you even doing there, Ryan? You quit the CIA, remember?"

"I got a call-just, come here. Please."

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "O-okay. Fine, I'll be there soon."

I can hear the relieved smile in his voice. "Thanks, Jodie. See you soon."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and groan, wearily. _You hear that, Aiden?_

He tells me 'yes'.

_So what do you think?_ I ask him.

Suddenly, my phone turns back on. The screen displays my notes page. There's a message written there.

**Strange. **It tells me.

I nod in agreeance. _But it seems pretty important to Ryan..._

**Could it be a trap?**

I scowl at my phone. _No, of course not. We can trust Ryan._

**Are you sure?**

_Yes, Aiden! I'm sure! _I snap my phone off and shove it in my pocket. _I trust Ryan with my life._ Deciding the conversation is over, I lean forward and rap on the small window that separates me from the taxi driver.

He slides it open. "Yeah?"

"Change of plans. You know where the DPA campus is right?"

"A'course I do."

"Can you take me there instead?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." I sit back in my seat, massaging my temples.

* * *

When we finally arrive, the driver rolls up to the curb and turns to face me. "Here we are. That'll be thirty bucks."

I nod and fish out the wad of cash I shoved in my back pocket before I left home. I'm suddenly glad I decided to bring extra, just in case. "Here." I hand it to him through the window before opening the door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. "Bye."

"Bye." He turns back into the street and drives away, leaving me at the edge of the campus. I turn to face it. A grimace lines my face.

Unit 4 is a relatively small group of buildings, most of which are research facilities. Just like the one I grew up in. The memories of my younger years are painful to think of now. Particularly the ones about Nathan...

I shiver as a cold wind bites through my jacket. I'm forced to start jogging toward the main building. If I remember correctly, these will be offices and employee lounges for breaks and meetings.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I bite the inside of my cheek. I can't believe I'm back here. After all these years, here I am once again. Once I get to the main entrance-a pair of reinforced steel doors-I reach out and grab ahold of the ice-cold metal handle.

That's when my phone buzzes. Desperate to be away from the cold, I open the door and step inside before taking my phone out again.

**Building 3-A** It tells me. I pause.

_Thanks, Aiden. _He must've gone on recon when we first got here. I hadn't even noticed his absence. _I guess that means it's all clear...? _I project as much sarcasm into that thought as possible, making sure he can hear it.

He growls in my ear and I laugh. Shaking my head, I turn to leave the building once again. Building 3-A is only a few yards from here and the run will be warm me up a little. I stuff my phone back in its place and hurry out the door.


	7. Tabitha and Brianna

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Jodie," Ryan smiles as I walk in the door, but his smile is forced. His eyes look nervous.

"Okay." I stop a few feet from him and cross my arms. "What's going on on, Ryan? You're not making any sense."

He parts his lips to answer but-

_CRASH!_

"No, Bree! I said stop!" I immediately recognize the girl's voice from our phone call. "Please, Bree! I know you want to leave but breaking everything won't change-"

_BANG!_

Suddenly, a door at the end of the hall swings open. "Ryan, Jodie get here yet?!" James' face is twisted in frustration and fear. He stops when he sees me. "Thank God, Jodie." He races into the hall and wraps me in a tight embrace. "We've got a bit of a...situation and could use your help."

"Sounds like it." I mumble, eyeing the room where all that ruckus is coming from. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Just come see for yourself." He instructs, taking me by the arm and guiding me to the room, marked INTERVIEW ROOM 5.

"Bree, knock it off!" The girl screams again.

When I enter, I find a small girl standing in the center of an insane torrent of tornado-ing paper, books, cups, even chairs. She looks angry, not scared as anyone in their right mind should be.

"Bree!" She barks.

God, do I know how that feels... Having an entity bound to me that is completely out of my control. However, Aiden never threw fits like this. Sure, he sometimes went a little...out of hand...but never like this. Whoever 'Bree' is, she needs a serious talking-to.

I take a step into the room, flinching as a book slams into the wall beside me. _Protect me, Aiden. I need to get close to her._ "Hello?" I have to shout over the unnatural wind that fills the room. "You're Tabby, right?"

The girl spins around to face me. "Y-yes! But watch out, you'll get hurt-" As if on que, a chair soars through the room directly toward me. I brace myself out of instinct but before it can hit me, the air warps. I can feel Aiden's presence very close now, like he's right beside me, protecting me. And he is. The chair shatters in midair and falls to the ground in little bits.

Tabby's eyes widen. The tornado momentarily ceases, as if her ghostly companion is shocked as well.

I take the opportunity to speak. "I'm Jodie. We spoke on the phone."

But before Tabby can answer me, a lamp from the table flies off the table. Aiden catches it, suspending it in the air for a short moment before dropping it to the ground.

"H-how did you do that?" Tabby asks, slowly. "Are you...alone?"

I understand what she means by that. "No." I tell her. "Would you like to meet my brother, Aiden?"

She looks very suspicious but nods anyway.

_Say hi, Aiden._

Behind Tabby, a piece of chalk levitates from the a blackboard. I nod toward it and she turns around.

_Hello, Tabby_

I smile. "So, Tabby, is Bree-"

I gasp as the chalk flies across the room and hits my shoulder. It doesn't really hurt but it shocks me enough to incite a little cry. "Aiden?" I ask.

His voice whooshes through the room. He didn't do it. We all watch as the chalk floats off the ground and goes back to the board. Aiden's message is erased, and replaced by,

_You're like us..._

I nod. "Yeah, Bree. Our situations are very similar."

_ They won't let us leave. Help us..._

I wasn't so sure when I first arrived, but now I'm convinced. Tabby and Bree need help. They need help to find out what's happening to them and what they can do to make it better. But first, they need help getting away from this place.

As I stand there, watching Tabby's face-her big, blue eyes widen with fright...her long, blonde hair frazzled and messy...her little hands shaking...-I know I can't bear to leave them behind. Ryan was right. Coming here made the difference. I need to help them. I won't let the CIA have them and screw their lives like they screwed mine for so long.

"Don't worry." I tell both them. "We're here to help you."

* * *

_As soon as those words leave Jodie's mouth, the feeling in the room changes drastically. That dark presence that I had momentarily mistaken as a dark entity turns lighter. Her name is Bree, right? I can see her loosely-human shape floating by the chalkboard. A piece of chalk gripped in her fist. She drops it and glides back to Tabby's side, eyeing Jodie suspiciously._

_ I feel tense. I've never met another entity like myself before. _

_ Just then, as if she's just noticed my presence, Bree whips around to look at me. There's a crease to her brow, she looks angry. I see her lips moving, but no voice comes through. _

_ "I'm sorry." I say. "I can't hear you."_

_ She glares at me before turning back toward Jodie. What is up with her? I get that she's being held here against her will but...this is ridiculous! I float back toward Jodie, deciding I don't trust this other entity. I want to stay close, just in case..._

* * *

"You're going to help us?" Tabby asks, timidly. "Really?"

I nod, determined. "I know what you're going through right now and I know how hard it is... Trust me, I don't want _anyone_ to have to deal with what I went through at your age."

She seems unsure but asks, "What happened to you?"

Looking at her youthful innocence, I'm not sure I should being telling her this. But then I remind myself that the CIA's got their eyes on her now. That means the days of her childhood are numbered. If not over. She needs to know exactly what she's dealing with. "They turned us into weapons for killing other people." I admit. "And they'll do that to you and Bree if you stay here."

Tears well her in big, blue eyes. "I don't want to kill people!"

I nod. "I know. That's why we're leaving. Right now."

Without warning, she runs forward and grabs my hand. "You can help us escape?"

"Yeah but we need to go now. Tabby, will Bree help us if we need her?"

"Of course she will!"

"Aiden will help too." I assure her. "And he's really strong. He'll keep us safe." I add that last part after remembering she's only eleven. More likely than not, she needs a little comforting.

She smiles nervously. "So is Bree."

"Great, we'll need all the help we can get." With that, I throw open the doors and go back into the hall, Tabby in tow. "Ryan."

He watches me, curiously. "Have you decided what you want to do?"

"Yes. You were right, we need to help them."

He smiles. "We're making a jail-break?"

"Yep."

Tabby's fingers tighten around mine. I feel something like a cold breeze on the back of my neck. I shiver at Bree's presence, so different from Aiden's.

Ryan touches my shoulder.

"Let's go."


	8. Reversion

_**Chapter Eight**_

Ryan is the first of us to leave Tabby's room. He tells me to wait inside while he goes to create a distraction. We're sure Roy and James-our friends from CIA training-wouldn't try to stop us. Even if they think taking Tabby and Bree away from this place isn't a good idea, they know better than to mess with me. Or, more specifically, Aiden. It's not them we're worried about. There's a security guard just inside the front entrance that would call for backup if we tried taking Tabby. After all, what we're doing is technically kidnapping... Even if she wants to be taken.

Tabby hasn't left my side since I agreed to help her. Her small hand is wrapped, tightly around mine. Like a vice-grip. I can feel that she's shaking but I can't blame her. My own heart is hammering in my chest and there's a sheen of sweat on my forehead. I haven't felt this nervous in a long time. Maybe it's because I know, deep inside, that by helping her...I'm giving up my happy, normal life. We'll be on the run again, forever. The CIA will always be on our tail... But then again, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's running away.

"What's taking Ryan so long...?" Tabby mumbles.

"He'll be back soon." I tell her. "He's distracting the guard so we get a head start."

"Like...in tag?" She asks. "My friends and I used to play tag a lot."

"Oh yeah?" I ask, allowing myself to focus on this topic and hopefully calm down a bit. "Did you have a lot of friends?"

She pauses. "Not really. Bree was my best friend before..." She stops, her face growing sad.

I'm about to ask 'before what' but then I realize what she means. Bree was alive at one point. But she died. Of course, Tabby did mention that on the phone. Bree was her sister and, after she died, her soul stuck around for some reason. Probably the same reason Aiden is still with me. He simply wants to be here now. Our souls are bound. The same probably goes for the two of them.

"What about you?" She asks me. "Did you have a lot of friends growing up?"

I smile, sadly. Not that long ago, a question like that would have made me feel very uncomfortable. It would have reminded me why I wanted to get rid of Aiden-the mere thought of losing him now is too much to bear-and have live with my parents again. "Not a lot." I tell her. "Aiden has always been my best friend."

She nods. "Aiden is a ghost too, right? Why is he still here?"

I shrug. "We don't really have specifics but...our souls are bound together. When he died, he just stayed with me. He's been here ever since."

"Can he leave?" She asks.

I frown. "I don't know." And it's the truth. We've never tried and I never want to. I'm sure Aiden feels the same way. "Our bond was broken twice before but both times, he came back." I explain, remembering how Ryan and I had been captured on a mission and a force-field type thing broke my bond with Aiden. He returned a few minutes later and saved both our lives. And, of course, when we destroyed the Black Sun, Aiden was ripped away from me for several months. I shiver at the memory of my deep depression after losing him.

"Hmm." She grunts.

I'm about to ask her something else when the door swings open. Ryan is wearing his 'mission' face. Totally unreadable. He says, "Come on, I've cleared the hall. Let's get going."

I obey. As the three of us are sprinting down the hall, I ask, "You took a while. What happened?"

"They already know we're here." He growls.

"What?!" I gasp.

"We were careless." He nods to a corner of the ceiling. "Security cameras are everywhere. They overheard what we were saying and sent down a group of guys to arrest us..."

"And you fought them off by yourself?!" I hiss. "Ryan, you could've gotten hurt! Why didn't you call me?"

He shakes his head. "I didn't want to risk-"

"No offense, Ryan. But I'm better protected against them than you are. I've got Aiden to back me up."

He nods. "I know. But, really, it wasn't that big a deal. I handled it."

Still frowning, I go quiet and, instead, focus on remembering where the closest exit is located. There should be a door around this corner...

"Jodie!" Tabby cries out, suddenly.

"What is it?" I ask, still tugging her along behind me.

"Bree says there's danger ahead." She pauses. I turn around to look at her and find her eyes look distant, as if her mind is miles away. "There are two guys around this next corner. They have guns..."

I flash a look at Ryan. He's grimacing.

"Guess I didn't get them all..."

"We don't have time to stop and fight them." I remind him. "Aiden." I say. "Get rid of them."

* * *

_I whip around the corner, ahead of Jodie and the others. Surely enough, two armed guards are standing in the hall. They're talking in low voices so I can't hear what they say, but I'm positive it's a plan about how to take us down. Well...they have a surprise in store for them._

_ As I draw a little closer, I notice one of them has a weakness. A fracture in his strength that will become his downfall. He's afraid of us. And I'm not above taking advantage of that. Pushing my presence closer to him, he begins to glow. And with one final push, his aura begins to spark and suddenly, I'm in control of his body. _

* * *

We turn the corner just in time to see one of the guards-likely being controlled by Aiden-draw his weapon. The other doesn't notice and instead, starts charging toward us. Out of some primal instinct, I recoil. Positioning myself between him and Tabby.

A second later, there's bang. Blood sprays onto the wall and he collapses to the ground. Aiden's new host is standing behind him, weapon aimed at the corpse. I tell Tabby to look away just before Aiden turns the gun on himself and pulls the trigger.

Afterward, his voice whispers through my head. He's back with me. "Good job, Aiden." I tell him. "Let's keep moving."

After we reach the exit, which Ryan did a rather gory job of clearing, we make a break for the parking lot, where Ryan's car is parked. Tabby has gone quiet and I worry that this may have scarred her, emotionally. But we can fix that later, right now...let's just worry about getting the heck out of here!

Ryan fishes through his pocket for the keys and unlocks the doors. "Get in." He barks to us. We listen, wordlessly. I slip into the passenger side while Tabby gets in the back. Ryan locks the doors again and slams on the gas pedal. We peel out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

We've gotten our head start. In a few minutes, there will we cops swarming the area to look for us. We've just kidnapped an eleven year old girl from a government building and are fleeing the police. If they catch us, we'll be going to jail for a long, long time. That is, if there isn't already orders to shoot on sight...


	9. Somewhere Safe

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**A/N: How did you guys like this chapter? It felt very fast paced while I was writing but I'm a little concerned about the quality. Let me know if you liked it or not :)**_

I watch the country-side as it zips past the window. Rolling hills that were once lush with grass, now blanketed by snow and ice. In the distance, a crowd of barren trees sway in the winter wind. The sky is black, no stars are visible through the thick storm clouds overhead. It feels foreboding. Like a horror movie.

I nearly jump when Ryan reaches over and touches my knee. Turning to face him, I find his expression is soft. Less nervous than before. He smiles, supportively. "We'll be fine." He whispers, so as not to wake Tabby, who's sleeping in the back seat.

I nod. "I know we will."

He takes his hand away. Pointing to the glove compartment, he says, "Find the map in there."

I obey, digging through various CDs and napkins. I find a folded up map of Virginia. "Where should we go?" I ask him, sullenly. "I'm sure they've already notified all train stations, airports, even gas stations in the area..."

"What's the closest way out of the city?" He asks.

Scanning the map, I tell him it's about ten miles to the south. "But we can't go there." I remind him. "It'll be swarming with feds."

He nods. "I know that." Ryan sighs and slows the car. He pulls us over into the shoulder and stops. "What we need is to go somewhere far away for a while. Lay low until they stop looking for us." He glances sideways at me. "Speaking of which, you were always good at evading the CIA...where did you go?"

I don't answer him right away. At the mention of my time on the run, my thoughts instantly go somewhere else. Somewhere warm and sunny, with lots of sand and friendly people who saved my life. The place where Jay and Corey are waiting for me. They said I was welcome back anytime...

"Jodie?" He asks, leaning closer. Ryan's brown eyes are curious as he studies my face. "What are you thinking about?"

I chuckle, half-heartedly. "I went to the desert." I tell him.

"The desert?"

I nod. "I stayed with a Navajo family for a while."

He hesitates. "Do you think they'd let us stay there for a while?"

"Yeah." But I lower my head, feeling my cheeks going warm. I can't help but remember what happened between Jay and me before I left. The way his lips felt on mine... I can't help but feel that, if I go back, it will give him the wrong idea. And I'm with Ryan now. I had my choice and I chose Ryan. It feels like cheating to be able to go back there now...

"Jodie?" He whispers, his brow creased. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I stammer. "I'm just...not sure if going there is a good idea."

"Why?" He asks.

_Because I don't want to hurt Jay anymore than I already have. I don't want to lead him on. Or...maybe I'm afraid of how I'll feel if I see him again._ I shake my head.

He sighs and leans back in his seat. "Well, right now Jodes...I think that may be our only option..." As if to emphasize his point, sirens begin to blare behind us. Red and blue lights flash against the dark pavement. Cops have found us again and by the sound of it, there are a lot of them...

Ryan slams down on the gasp pedal and we launch into eighty miles per hour. I twist around and shake Tabby awake. If something happens, I don't want her to be caught off guard.

She grumbles, tiredly as she sits up. "What is it?" She asks.

"Tell Bree to be ready. We're being followed."

Her eyes widen but she nods. "You hear that, Bree?" She says. "You need to help us if they start shooting or anything..."

"Aiden will help too." I tell her. "We're going to be fine."

"Jodie?!" Ryan cries out, sounding shocked.

"What is it?" I turn back toward the windshield and gasp. The street is blazing with light from a blockade in front of us. Tabby screams as the first bullet cracks the glass. "Get down!" I bark. "Aiden! We need a shield, now!" In a fraction of a second, the air warps around us and bullets begin bouncing off of the spectral shield. "Keep driving, Ryan! They won't be able to shoot us now!"

"Right!"

As we speed closer, I can see that the vehicles are not cop cars. They are black vans with tinted windows. Everyone who is shooting us is wearing a CIA bullet proof vest. Their guns are roaring. They fire non-stop until it becomes painfully obvious that we're not slowing down and their weapons aren't doing any good. For a moment, I fear that they're too proud-or too stupid-to move out of the way and we're going to end up running them over. Fortunately, at the last second they all dive out of our path.

We smash through the little barricade they set up. Planks and boards go flying into the air. For a split second, we're off the ground! Everyone grunts when the car lands again, jolting us in our seats. The vehicle spins, losing traction, but then I feel Aiden grab ahold of it and straighten us out again.

_Good job, Aiden! _I project, loudly.

We barrel up a hill and Ryan swings around a corner, hoping to lose anyone who might be pursuing us still. I take a breath, trying to slow the rapid thrum of my heart. "We made it..." I gasp.

"Yeah." Ryan glances over at me. "Now let's get the heck out of here before they catch up."

* * *

The sun is already rising by the time we find a place far enough away to spend the night. The clock on the dashboard reads 6:03 a.m. so it's more like we'll be spending the day here. Though I'm pretty sure none of us care. We're all exhausted. Plus, moving around at night will be safer since darkness will hide us when we're on the street.

The hotel we stop at is a small one. A two story building smothered in chipped, white paint and boarded-up windows. There's a flickering neon sign out front that says, **Howard's Place**. I smile at the name, it's so simple. Sounds like something out of the fifties.

Ryan slowly turns into the parking lot and turns the car off. I tell Aiden to go in first and make sure it's safe.

* * *

_"Aiden, check it out." Jodie says to me._

_ Obediently, I glide out of the car and through the front wall of Howard's Place. The front lobby is messy and I imagine it wouldn't smell very good. There's a small trash can in the corner that's been knocked over, spilling crumbled candy wrappers and wads of gum onto the shaggy, brown carpet. A receptionist desk is placed near the front of the lobby. There's an old computer and stacks of paper work piled high on its sticky, goo-covered surface. _

_ A man in his late forties or early fifties is napping on a stool behind the desk. His feet are propped up and his is dangling backwards. Loud, snorting sounds come from deep within his throat._

_ I grimace as I hover above him. His computer screen is lit up with the local news, where a young anchorwoman is broadcasting an Amber Alert. They show a picture of Tabby, looking small and innocent. Anyone in their right minds will be keeping a sharp eye out for such a helpless looking girl. Of course, the news mentions nothing about Tabby being the CIA's captive... _

_ I reach out and grab the computer. Pushing energy into it, the screen begins to go static-y. Smoke hisses out from the back of the machine and soon, the picture goes entirely dead._

_ Coast is clear._

* * *

As soon as I feel Aiden return to me, I nudge Ryan and tell him it's safe to go in. He nods and opens his car door, sliding out. I follow suit, ushering Tabby out as well.

"Are you sure it's safe...?" She wonders, quietly.

"Aiden checked it out for us. It'll be fine." I assure her.

She nods and I hear her whisper something to herself. It sounds like, 'stay close to me' but I doubt she's talking to me. The three of us trudge into the hotel, swaying tiredly. I just hope we can get a few hours of sleep before we have to get moving again. I'd like to have a clear mind when I reunite with Jay...


	10. Navajo

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! But here you have it, chapter ten!**_

The dry, desert air sweeps across my skin. The sun bakes the cracked earth, despite the fact that it's winter everywhere else. I must admit that it's a tad cooler than the last time I was here, but then again, I was just in an air conditioned car.

Ryan and Tabby get out of the car as well. "You're sure this is place?" He asks me, eyeing the house and barn with a curious gaze.

I nod. "I'm sure." Suddenly, I'm feeling more excited than nervous. I've missed Jay and Corey. Being with them, here on the ranch, was some of the easiest times I've ever experienced. Despite the whole the Ye'iitsoh thing, of course. There's just something relaxing about the ranch. I hope that being here helps Tabby like it helped me...

_Jay... _The image of his face has been haunting me ever since I agreed to come here. My heart is beating very quickly. I hope I'm not blushing. _What am I thinking?! I'm with Ryan! _

As if he can read my thoughts, Ryan is suddenly beside me. An arm wrapped, protectively, around my waist. Tabby is holding his hand, almost hiding behind him.

"Are there horses on this farm?" She asks.

"Yeah." I smile at the memory of fooling Jay by having Aiden possess Ashkii's body. "Why? Do you like horses?"

She shakes her head. "They scare me."

Ryan leans down and scoops her up into his free arm. "Don't worry, you don't have to go near them if you don't want to."

She nods and clings to his shoulder.

The three of us slowly make our way to the house. With each step, my pulse grows faster. The anticipation is killing me! We reach the steps and I climb up ahead of the other two. Reaching out, I hesitate slightly before rapping my knuckles against the door.

Inside, I can hear the sound of subtle conversation, dishes clinking against the sink, feet on the floor. A second passes. The door opens. A young woman is standing in the doorway. She looks to be about my age. "Hello." She says. "Can I help you?"

"Um," I'm not sure what to think. Who is this girl? "Are Jay...and Corey around?"

She smiles. "Yeah, I'll go get them." She doesn't bother to close the door behind her and, instead, hurries away around the corner.

"Who was that?" Ryan asks. "I thought you said it was just those two guys who lived here."

"It was those two last time I was here..."

"Jay, Corey!" I hear her shout. "There's someone at the door for you!"

I hear Corey's voice first. He replies in his native tongue before casually walking around the corner, his hands in his pockets. He freezes when he sees me. His go slightly wider than normal. "Jodie..." He breathes, seeming shocked.

I smile. "Hi, Corey."

He wastes no time in running across the room to wrap me in a tight embrace. "Wow!" He cheers without letting me go. "God, it's been a long time! I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show your face around here again!"

I chuckle, returning the hug. "I missed you guys."

Finally, he releases me. "We missed you too." A devilish smile creeps onto his tanned face. "Jay especially..."

That's it, I just know my face is red now. "O-oh, really?" I stammer, awkwardly. "Well, I uh-" But my pathetic stumblings are cut off at the sound of another pair of feet padding around the corner.

I brace myself for impact.

When Jay comes around the corner, he isn't alone. That girl from before is right beside him, beaming happily. She says something in a language I don't understand before motioning in my direction. Only then does Jay look my way.

I actually flinch when his eyes fall on me. "Um, h-hey Jay..."

"Jodie...?" He asks, slowly. The way he's looking at me, it's like he's trying to convince himself he's not dreaming. I half expect him to pinch himself... But then- "Holy crap, girl!" His voice is filled with gleeful laughter when he suddenly yanks me into a bone-crushing embrace. Without letting me go, he asks, "God, we have you been? When you left, I didn't think you'd be gone for that long!"

My throat contracts, tears sting my eyes. Why do I feel like crying? Maybe it's because he's talking as if this is my home and he always knew I'd come back. Like, if I'd really stayed away like I'd planned...it really would have hurt him.

"Jay," I mumble, gently pushing him away. "It's good to see you too."

He's all smiles as he studies my face. "Your hair is longer." He notes.

"Uh...yeah." I nod. I'm suddenly very aware of Ryan's eyes, boring into the back of me. He must be wondering who Jay is to me. "Um," I take a small step backwards and motion to Ryan. "Jay, this is Ryan and Tabby." I look at them. "This is Jay, Corey and..." I hesitate, my eyes falling on the girl who opened the door.

She smiles, pleasantly. "Anna." She tells me.

I return a confused smile before looking back at the Navajo brothers. "Listen, I don't want you guys to get the wrong idea...we can't stay long." I admit. "We were just hoping you'd let us stay here for a few days..." I glance back at Ryan. Surely enough, he's eyeing Jay suspiciously. Sizing him up. I frown.

Jay's smile is gone when I look back. "Jodie, when I said you're welcome here anytime, I meant it. You can stay as long as you want, you're friends too." He hesitates. "But I've gotta ask you something first."

I lower my gaze, knowing what he's going to ask.

"Are you in trouble? Like, with the law?"

I can't lie to Jay. I'm tired of lying and hiding. And besides, we've been through enough for me to know that I can trust him. "Yeah."

He doesn't respond.

I look up.

He's looking at his brother and that girl. "I guess you were right, Corey." He says.

"I told you!" Jay's younger brother cheers, grinning.

"Huh?" I look at Ryan and back to Jay. "What are you talking about?"

Jay smiles. "I knew you wouldn't lie to us." He smiles, sheepishly. "We saw the Amber Alert this morning. Corey said you'd come...I didn't believe him. I thought the report was wrong...that it wasn't you." He shakes his head. "Not that it matters now. You saved us, Jodie. I know you're not some kidnapping villain. If you took that girl, you must have a reason."

_Such blind trust..._ I offer a half-hearted smile. "We do have a reason."

He nods. "Like I said before, you can stay if you want." He grins, devilishly. "What do you say? It'll be just like the old days."

That unreasonable urge to cry returns. How can Jay be so kind to me? It's not fair! We kissed! And now I'm with someone else. He can plainly see it by the way Ryan was snaked his arm around my waist. So why is he being so generous? Unless...

My eyes settle on that girl. Anna. I remember the way she looked at Jay when they came into the room together. The bright tone in her voice when she spoke to him. Could they be...together? That certainly would explain a few things. What it doesn't explain, however, is the nasty twinge that goes through my chest at the thought of Jay liking someone else. Am I...jealous?

But before I get the chance to think of it anymore, a chair is suddenly yanked out from under the table. It slams into Ryan's shin, knocking him to the floor!

"Ryan!" I gasp.

"Bree!" Tabby barks. "Was that you?!"

"No." I growl, a heated anger boiling in my chest. "It wasn't Bree." Looking up to face the empty air, I hiss, "Aiden, was that really necessary?"

His voice wooshes through the room. At that moment, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I yank it angrily out of my pocket and turn it on.

_TOO CLOSE_. It says.

"God, Aiden!" I shout. "What are you, my dad? We've had this conversation before! I can be with whoever I want!"

But he doesn't answer me. It's only when my anger has momentarily died down, that I notice...

"J-Jodie...?" Jay breathes, his eyes wide with shock.

I swear under my breath. _I never got the chance to tell him about Aiden! He has no idea! CRAP! What is wrong with me?_ "Jay, I can explain-"

"Who the heck is Aiden?" He demands. "And how did that chair just fly across the room?"


	11. Poisoned Air

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait. I had writers block and could NOT figure out how to write a certain section of this. Meh.**_

I never wanted it to happen like this. From the time I came here, I knew I'd have to tell Jay about Aiden. He's already seen too much, anyway. It was only because I had Aiden that we managed to cast Ye'iitsoh away. But now that we're actually here...and Jay is looking at me like he's trying to convince himself this isn't some nightmare...

I don't know what to say.

"Jodie...?" His voice is gentler than before. But his eyes are still filled with terror. "What just happened?"

Ryan is still kneeling on the floor, clutching his leg which is oozing blood.

"I..." I close my eyes, silently cursing Aiden for cornering me like this. "I'll explain it in a second." I decide. "Do you guys have any bandages?"

"Jodie..." Corey mumbles, staring at the spot where the chair is laying.

"Jesus, guys!" I bark. "I said I'll tell you! But if you haven't noticed, Ryan is hurt!" I can't help the anger that is roiling in my heart. I'm just really frustrated at how this turned out.

"Umm..." Anna casts the boys a look. "I'll go get the first aid kit."

I nod to her and she takes off into the other room. I hear her feet sprinting across the wooden floor all the way to the other end of the house. Kneeling down beside Ryan, I ask, "Are you okay?"

He nods, jerkily. "Yeah. Nothing I can't walk off..."

"Good." I don't know what else to say to him.

A moment later, Anna returns and sits down next to Ryan. "Give me your leg." She says, firmly. When he hesitates to listen, her face turns stony. "Trust me, I'm a nurse." She takes some kind of medicine in a black bottle from the bag, along with rolls of bandages and a bottle of Advil. Probably to kill the pain.

Once I'm satisfied that he will be taken care of, I stand and face Jay and his brother. With a small sigh, I lift my hand and motion to where I feel Aiden lingering at the other side of the room, near where Tabby is sitting. "Say hi, Aiden..."

Jay frowns, confused. Most likely because I'm talking to someone he can't see. He probably thinks I'm crazy now. But...he won't after he sees what we can do.

* * *

_I am a stupid moron. A stupid, jealous, insecure MORON! Seriously, what the HECK is wrong with me?! I may have just ruined our only chance of staying here, in the only place we can think of that's safe. And all because I can't kill this jealousy of mine! What is it about Ryan that just...makes me angry? I can't stand him near Jodie. Can't stand the idea of him touching her... If I had a stomach, I would feel ill at the thought of him! Maybe it's because of all the negative things he's done to her over the years... Taking her away from Nathan and Cole, lying about that 'warlord'... I don't know. All I know is I don't trust him. I think I hate him._

_ But Jodie seems to love him..._

_ And there in lies the problem._

_ On the other end of the room, Jodie is struggling to figure out what to say or do to cover up my mistake. I know I've just made this exponentially harder for her. _

_ "Say hi, Aiden." She tells me._

_ At hearing that, I decide the least I can do is listen to her, and try to make nice. I glide across the room and try to find a medium they will understand. I have the feeling that throwing something across the room won't make this any better. I need to convince them I'm not a threat. Of course, I've already done an awful job at that. I need something to write on..._

* * *

A short moment passes. I feel Aiden cross the room and suddenly, I can see my breath. The air is very cold. _Aiden, are you doing that? _As if in response, I see Corey's eyes go wide again. "What the...?"

Turning around, a faint smile finds my lips. The cold air is coming from where Aiden fogged up the window. There's already a message written on it.

_Hello. _It says.

Ryan sees it too and makes an annoyed grunt. I'll have to talk to him later, assure him I'm doing my best to figure out why Aiden dislikes him so much. But right now, I need to make sure we've got a place to lay low...and that means getting Jay to not kick us out.

"Woah..." Corey breathes. "Jodie...how did you do that?"

"I didn't." I tell him. "Aiden did."

"Who...exactly...is Aiden?" Jay asks, slowly. His eyes scan the foggy window as if trying to figure out how I might have done that myself. Of course, it must be obvious to him that I didn't write the message or throw the chair at Ryan.

"Aiden is...the soul of my brother who was stillborn." I explain in hushes voice. "Ever since the day I was born, we've been bound together."

"Since the day you were born..." Jay mutters. "So that means he was here last time?"

I nod.

His eyes widen in understanding. "That's how we got the ritual to work when we were sealing Ye'iitsoh. Aiden was the final soul that connected!"

"That's right."

"But, hey." Corey says, suddenly. "If Aiden was here last time, how come you didn't tell us about him before?"

I almost flinch. "I um..."

"Corey, Anna..." Jay's tone is firm, authoritative. "Why don't you two go check on the churros."

"Huh?" Anna stands up from where's just finished wrapping Ryan's leg. "But-"

He flashes her a fierce look that makes her stop talking. After that, Jay gives his brother the same look and, a second later, Corey and Anna are hurrying out the door. I have a feeling Jay isn't really all that concerned about their sheep right now. He wants to be able to talk to us, alone.

As soon as the doors shuts behind them, Jay sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. He opens his mouth as to say something to stop him.

"Listen, Jay. I know this seems bad...but I promise you Aiden won't hurt anyone! He's just...a little protective over me. He and Ryan have some issues but-"

He holds up a hand to stop me. "Jodie, I told you before that you're welcome here. That much hasn't changed. We'll do our best to keep you and your friends safe and hidden for as long as you need."

All fear melts out of my heart. "Jay." I murmur, softly. "Thank you so much, I-" But, obviously, he's not finished yet. The hardness in his eyes tells me that much.

"We'll keep you safe. But...if your presence here does something to hurt my brother or my cousin...either directly or indirectly..." He pauses, as if this is hard for him to say. I'm tempted to tell him I already know what he's going to say. "You'll have to leave... Understand?"

I nod, slowly. "I understand."

His gaze flashes to Ryan and even Tabby when he finishes by saying, "Same goes for either of them. If anything they do brings danger to my family, you'll all have to go."

Ryan pulls himself to his feet and staggers over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. I'm shocked that he doesn't seem to be afraid of Aiden right now. My boyfriend's eyes are hard as stone when he says, "We get it. We won't cause you any more problems." There's a sharpness to his voice that I haven't heard from him in a long time. "And we won't be staying long. Right Jodie?"

A frown tugs at my lips. But I know he's right. Somehow, this isn't the same place as before. There's a tension here that never used to exist. It's better if we only stay for as long as what's necessary.

Jay nods, seemingly satisfied. "Make yourselves at home, then. I'll be outside caring for the horses..." He offers me an awkward smile when he says, "Feel free to roam around wherever and...Jodie, if you wouldn't mind...Ashkii's been pretty stubborn lately...I could use your help with him."

I nod, knowing he means to put an end to the aggressiveness that's hanging in the air like a poison. "I'll be out then..."

"Thanks." The door shuts behind Jay as he walks out into the desert ranch.


	12. There's Something Here

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for the insane amount of support and amazing reviews I've been getting lately. Seriously, you guys are awesome! I can't wait to see how everyone reacts to this 'rising action' time in the story. And I'm hoping the climax will be as good as it sounds in my head XD. Anyway, thanks guys! You make sitting in my bedroom for hours on end, staring at a computer screen worth-while!**_

I watch Jay through the window as he makes his way to the horse pen and jumps inside. Even though I can clearly feel Ryan's eyes watching me, I can't seem to look away. It's only when his fingers interlace with mine, do I force myself to look back at him.

"You alright?" He asks in a hushed voice. "We don't have to stay here if you think it won't be-"

"It's okay." I assure him. "Jay said we're welcome to stay so...let's give it a shot. I mean it's not like we have anywhere else to go, anyway..."

He hesitates, seeming unsure about this whole situation. Of course, I can't blame him. Jay must seem pretty -for lack of a better term- intimidating. I mean, it must be obvious to Ryan that Jay and I used to have...something. And when things got rough, I suggested we come running back to him... Beside that, though, he saw what Aiden can do and still accepted me. Ryan must feel pretty uncertain about things right about now. I guess my staring doesn't help either.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbles, watching my face closely. "I'm just making sure you're okay with being here." His eyes flick up to where we can still see Jay through the glass. "He seems like a jerk to me."

I almost laugh at the irony when I say, "He's okay when you get to know him."

"I'm sure he is..." Ryan grumbles.

* * *

Instead of staying in that small bedroom I used the last time I stayed here, the three of us decide it would be better if Tabby got that room while Ryan and I share Paul's old room. I help Tabby by showing her where everything is located in the ranch house and then tuck her into bed. It's been a long day and she can barely keep her eyes open.

"Goodnight." I tell her.

"Night." She mumbles, smiling up at me. "And...Jodie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for rescuing us." She whispers, coyly.

I chuckle. "You're welcome, Tabby."

She looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Bree says thanks too."

"You're quite welcome, Bree." I say, gazing around the room. "But..." I hesitate, not wanting to make her feel unwelcome when I ask, "Don't you have any family who's missing you right now? Anyone who'd want you to be returned to them?"

A small frown melts over her lips. "Not really." She mumbles. "We used to live in an orphanage."

"Oh." I shake my head, feeling dumb for making her admit that. "Sorry."

She shrugs. "It's okay. I don't really remember my parents...Bree told me they were nice though."

"Bree remembers them?" I ask. "You mean..."

She nods. "Bree wasn't stillborn like Aiden. She grew up with them."

_Did you hear that, Aiden? _I scoot a little closer, suddenly fascinated. "She was alive at one time..." I say.

"Yeah. I kind of remember her too...she was way taller than me...with blonde hair I think. Like mine." Tabby giggles, pointing to her headful of blonde curls.

"So...what happened to her?" I ask, sheepishly. "I mean, if you don't want to say that's fine..."

She shrugs. "One day, at the orphanage, she just got really sick...she died a few weeks later. I was really sad at first." She sighs, deeply. "But after a little while I noticed weird stuff happening. Eventually...I just figured it out I guess."

I smile. "I'm glad she came back."

A sweet little grin comes over her. "Me too! I really missed her when she left."

"I know how that feels." I sigh, subconsciously searching for Aiden's presence in the back on my mind. He's there, right by my side. Just like he always has been. "It's not a nice feeling."

"Yeah..." Tabby shifts in her bed. "Jodie?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to lose Bree again..." There's a look in her eye that says she's genuinely worried about it. A sadness.

"You won't." I tell her. "No need to worry."

She sits up. "But...Jodie, I'm sure you feel it too..."

I frown. "Feel what?"

"There's something here..." She whispers. "Something that might take Bree and Aiden if we're not careful..."

* * *

"Woah, are you okay?" Ryan jumps to his feet, staring at me with wide eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I close Tabby's door as gently as possible. I'm still reeling from what she told me before. I don't want to wake her and have to face that again. "I-I'm fine..." I tell him. _Something that might take Aiden? What does that mean? _

"You sure?" He limps over to me, brushing my cheek with his the back of his hand.

I nod, jerkily and step away from him, heading toward the door.

"Where're you going?" He asks.

"Jay mentioned needing help with Ashkii." I say and, with a half-hearted smile, tell him, "And apparently, Aiden is quite the horse-whisperer."

* * *

The door shuts behind me as I step outside. The sky is dark, with the horizon glowing a shade of pink. Already stars and the moon are twinkling against the early evening sky. Even from here, I can make out the sounds of an irritated horse -and an even more irritated Jay- coming from the horse pen.

_Don't worry, Aiden. _ I tell him. _I'm sure Tabby was mistaken...she's probably just nervous about being in a new place. Nothing to be scared of._ With that, I trot down the porch steps and jog over to the pen where Jay is cursing in another language.

"Stubborn animal!" He growls. "Come on, Ashkii!"

"Oh, Ashkii..." I mumble, smiling a little easier now at the sight of the horse being so uncooperative, as usual.

At hearing my voice, Jay stops. He turns to face me. "Hey." He says.

"Hey." I climb over the fence and land, heavily inside the pen. "Need some help?"

"Pff," Jay drops Ashkii's reigns and walks away. "I'm pretty sure even you can't get him to listen this time, Jodie. He's been feeling especially rebellious these past few days."

"Maybe I can't..." I offer him an innocent smirk. "But Aiden can."

"What?" Jay asks, confused.

* * *

_I take that as my hint to glide toward the horse. Ashkii will be easier to possess this time around, since I've already done it once. I know all the little twists and turns in the animal's mind. As soon as I'm close enough, I reach out. Sparks of yellow and orange burst out from a glowing aura around Ashkii as my will begins to overpower his. But suddenly-_

_ "Ah!" I yank away from the horse as something jolts through me. "What was that?!" I demand, turning in a full circle. It was like I just got shocked or something. I can clearly see the confused look on Jodie's face. She felt it too. _

_ "Aiden?" Jodie asks, slowly. "What's going on?"_

_ How does she expect me to answer that? Instead of worrying about her question, I try Ashkii again. But before I can even get close-_

_ I gasp in pain -actual pain- as the lightning goes through me again. What IS that?! Instinctively, I race back to Jodie's side. Is she in danger? She doesn't look hurt... "AH!" I recoil, every time I move- "AHHH!" I don't understand. What's happening?!_

* * *

My heart is racing. What am I looking at right now? The area around Ashkii is lighting up like fireworks. Sparks of color going flying, the air warps and stretches. It's like those effects you always see in creepy sci-fy movies right before something breaks through a worm hole or something. Except...this is real.

"Aiden?!" I shout, desperate to know he's okay. Somehow, I can feel he's in danger. He's scared and confused. How can I help him? "Aiden!"

Jay reappears by my side. "What's going on?" He demands, watching the insanity in front of me.

"I'm not sure, I-"

That's when I feel it. The same force as what must be assaulting Aiden. Like jolts of electricity slamming through me. I feel him come back to my side, as if asking if I'm okay. I must look as scared as I feel.

"Jodie-" Jay grabs my shoulder, turning me toward him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, something's wrong with-" But I don't get to finish my sentence. I can literally hear Aiden's voice screaming in my head as the lightning bolts through me one more time. Before I know it, I'm staring at the sky. My vision darkens around the edges.

"Jodie?! Jodie?!" It's Jay's voice. "Jodie! Snap out of it!"

"JODIE!"

By the time I realize the last voice was Aiden's, the whole world goes dark.


End file.
